


The Protector

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [41]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Loving Elijah has brought out new feelings in Sean.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 3





	The Protector

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #67, under.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

Sean never considered himself ruled by his sexuality. He enjoyed sex with Daniel, the physical act enhanced by the love they felt for each other.

What he feels with Elijah is different. There’s pleasure, of course, so much pleasure, and the love is overwhelming, but when Elijah is under him, when Sean is inside him, it brings out a new emotion. Sean feels protective.

Knowing Elijah’s history with his former lover, how he was abused verbally and physically by the man, Sean is unwavering in his conviction to be both lover and protector, determined that Elijah will never be hurt again.


End file.
